Noche del Recuerdo
by Moonlight Sigh
Summary: ¿Como te sentirias si pudieses ver a alguien que se ha ido?. En Equestria, una noche al año las estrellas reviven a alguien en recuerdo por ultima vez para ti Rainbow Dash ha perdido a una de sus mejores amiga ¿Como se sentiría ella esta Noche?


**-Los Personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen-**

**Rainbow Dash**

Hoy es el día, en Equestria, celebramos el llamado "Noche del Recuerdo", el día en que la Princesa Luna hace que sus estrellas revivan en un recuerdo a un Pony que ya se haya ido de este 'mundo'.

Estoy recostada en una nube, y solo miro el cielo y a las estrellas brillar, yo si he perdido a alguien a quien quería y quiero Mucho, cierro los ojos y susurro una palabras, siento como mis mejillas se llenan de lágrimas.

-Oye Dashie, aquí abajo- escucho que me llaman, fijo mi vista hacia el suelo y la veo, Pinkie Pie; salte hacia ella en un abrazo que ella correspondió con gusto

-¡Pinkie! ¡Estás Aquí!- me aparto un poco de ella y la miro, esta diferente, no es tan hiperactiva como antes, parece calmada y algo mayor, como si hubiera crecido

-No exactamente, pero casi- se ríe y me sonríe –Te he extrañado Dashie-

-Yo también Pinks…- me siento junto a ella y la vuelvo a abrazar, hace mucho que necesitaba uno de sus abrazos

-Bueno, cuéntame cómo te ha ido este tiempo desde que me fui, ya sabes… Te he visto desde las nubes pero me gustaría que me explicaras más a fondo ya que tengo que cuidar a 6 Ponys diferentes- se sienta más cerca de mí y me mira con calma

-Han pasado tantas cosas desde que te fuiste… Primero, al fin estoy en los Wonderbolts, no en las reservas, en el equipo, es tan Asombroso porque conoce mejor a Soarin- siento mis mejillas arder –Y bueno, he empezado una relación con él, después Twilight y ese tal Flash por fin se dieron una oportunidad, eso es genial, ¿No crees?- ella suelta una risita y asiente con la cabeza –Luego Applejack se ha expandido, ¡ahora las manzanas de Sweet Apple Acress llegan a Manehattan y Canterlot!-

-Me alegra tanto eso Dashie- se recuesta en el suelo –Lo de Soarin ya lo sabía, no tengas miedo- me dice –Él no te quiere lastimar en realidad sus sentimientos son verdaderos, pero si te lastima, aquí tienes a alguien que le jale los cascos mientras duerma- nos reímos ante el comentario, se me hace raro que no esté saltando de un lado a otro, pero me alegra que este bien, se supone que las persona que se han ido ya no sufren de nada

-Oye Pinkie, una pregunta- me mira atenta -¿Cuántos Años tienes? ¿Acaso creciste?-

-A una dama no se le pregunta su edad Dashie y se podría decir, es complicado de explicar pero yo quise esta edad, al menos tengo uno años más que tú- mis ojos se abren como platos al escuchar eso

-Y se supone que yo era más grande que tú- me recuesto en sus cascos como lo haría un portrillo con su madre, escucho sus latidos, a pesar de que esta… muerta, aun se escuchan sus latidos y me tranquilizan -¿Y que has hecho Pinkie?-

-No mucho, la mayor parte del tiempo las veo a Ustedes, ya sabes para ver como están y que hacen, a veces pase con mi abuela y me platica de sus aventuras, he visto también a tu abuela, jamás me contaste de ella, es muy amigable y se parece un poco a ti- esbozo una sonrisa

-Me alegra Pinks- dejo que la brisa golpe mi rostro y la luz de la luna alumbre el lugar –Oye… Necesito decirte algo importante-

-Dime, soy toda oídos-

-Quiero pedirte Perdón, sé que… pude haber llegado antes y no haberte dejado caer, pero llegue tarde y… no pude…- las pablaras se atoraban en mi garganta pero si no era ahora siempre quedaría ahí –Yo no te quise dejar… yo quería salvarte, hice todo lo que pude y sabía que podía hacer, pe-pero… llegue muy tarde…- me senté y las lágrimas salieron, yo sentía que era mi culpa que yo podía haber hecho algo más y salvarla pero, no pude

-Dashie…- con su casco limpio mis lágrimas, mire su sonrisa que era calmada y su mirada algo triste –No fue tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste y Nadie es responsable de lo que paso, ¿de acuerdo?- agacho la mirada y dejo que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos, ante esto ya no soy tan fuerte como suelo ser

La abrazo y comienzo a llorar aún más, solo digo su nombre en voz baja y mis mejillas se mojan de todas mis lágrimas, es muy doloroso pensar que perdí a una de mis mejores amigas, a alguien que me importaba y podría decirse que amaba, no suelo ser de esas personas que lloran o se ponen sensible ante todo, pero esto fue como una espina en mi pecho que no importa cuánto me duela, debo aprender a vivir con ella ; es mucho peor el dolor de que alguien deje de ser tu amigo a perder a alguien que no volverás a ver, escuchar o sentir, te sientes algo vacío cuando esa persona es importante.

Pinkie era gran parte de mí, mi amistad con ella era especial, no peleábamos ni nos enojábamos por la opinión de la otra, nos parecíamos mucho a nuestra manera, me duele saber que ya no estará ahí como antes, que ahora solo se ha vuelto un recuerdo que no puede revivirse. Es doloroso pensar que, ya no tendré una compañera de aventuras, alguien con quien reírme de mis bromas… No tengo una amiga que siempre que me vea deprimida, me anime con lo que sea y me haga reír de nuevo, la he perdido y no volverá, solo quedara su voz como un eco y su figura ahora solo será una sombra que veo a diario.

-Dash, no debes de culparte, ¿de acuerdo?- me dice al oído sin dejar de abrazarme –Sé que tiene a 4 ponys increíble que cuidaran de ti y te ayudaran, te escucharan y estarán para ti, no te quedas sola, tiene muchas personas a tu alrededor, esto no tiene que hacerte caer, tu eres fuerte y muy valiente, esa es la Dash que yo conozco-

-Pero esto no es lo mismo, no es lo mismo una muerte… Jamás, nada se le iguala, ya no será lo mismo si tu no estas, ya no tengo a mi fan Número uno…- susurro mientras mis ojos se vuelven a nublar por las lágrimas –Ahora solo…. Parece que no tengo nada-

-Lo tienes todo Dashie, nada te falta y agradece eso- se acerca y besa mi frente –Siempre estaré aquí para ti, siempre lo estaré, no importa si no es en físico, estaré a tu lado, cuidándote y vigilándote, no me has perdido-

-Se siente como si lo fuera…- me agarra en un abrazo algo maternal, sus ojos miran a los míos

-Pero no es así, te lo prometo, estaré para ti cuando me necesites… No le tomes importancia si no estoy físicamente- me acurruca en sus cascos –Deberías estar feliz, cuando pasas a este lado de la 'vida' ya no sientes nada, ni dolor emocional o físico, eso es mejor que nada, ya no sufro Dashie- me para y me paro con ella

-¿Ya ti-tienes que irte?-

-Así es, mi tiempo se ha acabado y debo irme a donde ahora pertenezco- bajo mis orejas –Pero te voy a prometer una cosa, ¿Si?- asiento con la cabeza –Te Prometo que siempre estaré ahí, para ti, espero nunca te sientas sola porque aquí estaré para ti, pero solo prométeme que vas a seguir adelante, seguirás siendo la Dash que conozco, fuerte, valiente y Leal-

-Con cerrojo o si no arrojo un Pastelillo a mi Ojo- dejo el casco en mi ojo y la miro reír y yo rio con ella

-Te Quiero Mucho Dashie, jamás lo olvides- me sonríe

-Y yo a ti Pinkie- una última sale de mi ojos y sonrió, cierro los ojos y al abrirlos noto que ella no está, se ha ido… toco mi pecho, pero ella jamás se ira de mi lado, eso lo tengo seguro.


End file.
